


A Shrine Not Really Hidden

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [20]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bombs, Fluff, Hidden - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Sheikah Slate, hell yeah it's a tag now, i think, shrines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Sixteen: HiddenAs the group continued their trek, a high-pitched beeping noise resonated from Wild’s Sheikah Slate. The group turned to him, “Uh, Wild?” Hyrule wondered, “Is it supposed to do that?”





	A Shrine Not Really Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, hey! There’s another one!”

“Oh my Goddess, Wild, stop pulling treasure chests from the ground.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life, Twi.”

Twilight merely sighed as Wild pulled the metal chest from the ground. It flew up into the air and landed onto the ground with a hard thud, nearly landing on Legend’s head.

“Hey! Watch where you’re throwing that.” Legend exclaimed.

Wild merely walked over to the chest and opened it. “Oh! An opal!”

“Legend’s right,” Time mentioned, “you should be more cognisant about where those land. They could really injure someone.”

“I’m careful with them.”

Legend narrowed his eyes. “Are you? Are you _really?”_

Wild shrugged.

As the group continued their trek, a high-pitched beeping noise resonated from Wild’s Sheikah Slate. The group turned to him. “Uh, Wild?” Hyrule wondered. “Is it supposed to do that?”

“Uh, yeah, actually.” Wild said, pulling the slate off. He scanned the area and looked in the direction that the beeping hastened. “This lets me know when there’s a shrine nearby.”

“You mean, you have to search for the shrines?” Wind gasped. “I thought they were just there!”

“No, I had to search for them.” Wild said.

Legend furrowed his brow. “And how many shrine’s do you have?”

“Uh… at least one hundred. I get distracted easily.”

Time glanced around the area. “How close are we to the stable?”

Wild pointed down the mountain. “Just down there. We’re really close. If you stand at the end, you can see it.”

“Let me guess,” Twilight mentioned, “you want to find the shrine.”

“Yeah…”

“How long with this take?” Time wondered.

Wild thought, “A few minutes, I think. Depends.”

“On what?”

“If the shrine is hidden.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Twilight assured.

“Oh!” Wind called. “I want to stay as well!”

Time thought for a minute. “Once you find it, meet at the stable.”

The three nodded. “Alright!” Wild waved.

The six Links turned and left the three alone.

“Where do we start!” Wind wondered.

“Just search for a glowing orange shrine.” Wild explained before the three went to work.

* * *

“Uh, Wild!” Wind called. “What’s this?”

Wild looked over as Wind pointed to a pile of rocks by the side of the mountain. A large smile crept into his face as the sensor beeped faster as he approached Wind.

“That, Wind, is the entrance to the shrine.” Wild explained, standing beside him.

Twilight walked over to the two. “It looks blocked.”

Wild shrugged. “It’s a hidden shrine, they do that. Anyway,” he tapped on his Sheikah Slate and a giant round bomb appeared in his hands, “you should stand back.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to blow that up.”

“Okay.” Wild placed the bomb down in front of the rock pile. “I won’t blow it up.”

“You are, aren’t you.”

“I can’t tell you.”

The trio stepped back from the rock pile as Wild tapped on his slate. The bomb exploded, throwing rock all around them. A large cave was now able to be accessed by the trio. Inside the cave was a glowing orange shrine.

Wild read the info displayed on his Sheikah Slate. “Shai Utoh Shrine.”

“Shai Utoh?” Wind echoed. “Who’s that?”

“Probably the monk inside the shrine,” Wild shrugged.

“There’s a monk!?”

“Well,” Wild thought, “yeah, I guess.”

Twilight spoke up, “You found your shrine, let’s head to the stable.”

“I need to enter it to be able to travel to it.” Wild explained.

Twilight sighed, “Fine.”

Wild entered the cave and placed his Sheikah Slate on the shrine. The bottom of the shrine glowed blue, while the top kept orange as the bars disappeared. Wild stood on the elevator before disappearing down into the shrine.

After a few seconds, he remerged.

“I have to think for this one,” he admitted, “it’s not a Blessing. We can leave.”

“A Blessing?” Wind echoed.

Wild nodded as they headed to the stable. “Yeah. Sometimes, if you have to work for the shrine, there is no trial you need to complete. You enter and get the Spirit Orb for free.”

“Spirit Orb?”

Wild thought, “That’s… a little more complicated to explain.”

“Oh.”

Twilight thought, “How long would it take for you to find the shrine if it was hidden?”

“There was a shrine in the Hebra Mountains that was hidden in the mountain,” Wild mentioned. “That took me… like, five days to find.”

“Thank Hylia, this wasn’t hidden.”

“Yeah. Those can be killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
